Red Mountains
The Red Mountains (Orocarni) are a mountain range in the far east of Middle-earth within Rhûn. They are rich in almost all ores (excluding Mithril which is only found in the Misty Mountains, Edhelmir which can only be found in Lindon, Rivendell and Lothlórien, and Lapis Lazuli, which is only found in Near Harad and Harondor), containing twice as many ores than most other Biomes. The Red Mountains consist of normal stone and a red stone called Sarngaran beneath a layer of red sand. From this stone, bricks and other building blocks can be made. At y = 90 and below, grass blocks will generate, with trees such as larch, maple, and spruce. High up in the mountains, snow will generate. Mobs found here (Cows, Boars, etc.) can spawn at higher levels than the grass blocks. When you enter this Biome, you get the achievement "Mountains of the East". This Biome has only one Fast Travel point, introduced in . The sky in this biome is tinged a pale red colour. The Orocarni follows the new mountain generation style, such as its sister, the Ered Luin. Sub-biomes Red Mountains Foothills The Red Mountains Foothills sub-biome surrounds the mountains. They are grassy and contain spruce, oak, maple, and larch trees. Sarngaran stone spawns underground here in patches, as well as in boulders. This sub-biome has a two variants next to the standard version: * Forest - Forest covered lands. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. Forests may be dominated by one species, creating: * Birch Forest - A forest dominated with Birch trees. * Beech Forest - A forest dominated with Beech trees. * Maple Forest - A forest dominated with Maple trees. * Larch Forest - A forest dominated with Larch trees. * Pine Forest - A forest dominated with Pine trees. Variants The core of the Red Mountains has no variants, but small patches of the Red Mountains Foothills can occur amidst the mountain ranges. The Red Mountains Foothils are coded as the Mountain variant of the standard Red Mountains biome. That variant has, by default, two dependent variants: Forest and Light Forest. Mobs While currently the Red Mountains only contain the common animals of Middle-Earth, it is likely that they will be the future home of four clans of Dwarves, about which very little was known. A Red Dwarves faction is planned to be added to the mod, encompassing all four of these dwarf clans, along with corresponding structures, equipment, crafting table, et cetera. The four clans were the Stiffbeards, the Ironfists (who lived in the northern parts of the range), the Blacklocks, and the Stonefoots (who lived in the southern parts). Mining This Biome is very important for mining, not only because of the red Sarngaran stone that spawns beneath some red sand and in underground patches, but also because this Biome contains the richest ore spawns out of any other Biome in the game, with double the amount of gold, silver, iron, copper, tin, coal and glowstone ores. Vegetation The Red Mountains themselves are bare of life, with the exception of the valleys, but the foothills are full of larch, spruce, maple, fir, pine and oak trees. Gallery Red mt beta 26.png|The Red Mountains in Beta 26. Red Mountains B29.6.png|The sun peaking over some peaks of the red mountains. (Beta 29.6) de:Rote Berge Category:Biomes Category:Mountains Category:Red Mountains Category:Rhûn